The Proposal Proposition
by ThatAverageDude
Summary: When Fleur-de-lis finds herself in a serious predicament, she cooks up a crazy scheme with a human that'll get rid of all her troubles. However, when unsuspected problems arrive from it, she finds herself stuck with no other option but one. Forced to work together, the supermodel and the human have to rely on each other, and maybe, in the process, find even more than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to upload this story on here as well. You can find this fic on fimfiction under the same name and same author's name. Will update this story daily, but if you're curious and can't wait that long, you can find the finished story on the aforementioned site. ^^ Enjoy~**

* * *

For Fleur-de-lis, the day couldn't have started off worse. First off, a recent feud the supermodel had with the executive producer of a shoot had him cancelling all production for the day. He had declared it an embarrassment to work with Fleur, and refused to do anything with her anymore until she stopped acting so _passé._

Fleur didn't mind it that much. Quick Flash was a jerk who had a stick up his rear more often than not. Still, she knew the shoot was important, and that was something Quick Flash knew too. Fleur grumbled when she realized she had to apologize to him sooner or later; it was in her best interest to do so. Swallowing her pride was something Fleur didn't like, but it was necessary. After all, she wasn't doing so hot lately.

Secondly, an interview she would be giving about her recent charity events at the end of the morning quickly turned south. While the cancellation of her shoot gave her all the time to prepare for the important interview—as it was a big publicity stunt to gain some of her reputation back—fate would have it that the interview quickly shifted subject to the rumors that had been spreading all throughout Canterlot about her.

''Fleur, is it true that you have a horn extension?''

''What is your reaction to the allegations that you use growing hormones to make yourself taller and slimmer?''

''Fleur, ponies are wondering whether you really slept with your manager Fancy Pants. Your thoughts?''

She had blown off the interview prematurely, cursing under her breath as she did so. This interview was supposed to be a boost to her falling publicity that had been steadily progressing the last few months, but all she got was more negative attention.

Lastly, and the biggest shock by far today, the massive cherry on top that had Fleur so desperate she was standing in front of The Weapon—a local bar in Canterlot—in the afternoon of a regular, rainy Tuesday, was a letter she had received from Royal Ponies, the company that hired her. That letter, quite frankly, spelled the end of Fleur's entire reputation when tomorrow came by.

'It doesn't matter anymore,' she thought—wet and miserable as she was—as she looked at the wooden sign of the bar, which depicted a spear and a shield. It creaked as the cold autumn wind played with it, and Fleur shivered a little. She'd only wrapped a scarf around her neck, thinking it'd be enough protection against the weather for the time of the year. Apparently, she was mistaken, and the desire to be warm and dry was the final encouragement she needed to step inside The Weapon.

An old bell at the top of the door jingled when she opened it with her magic. The bar was pretty gloomy, with little light coming inside of it and most of the furniture being made of wood. The place smelled like sawdust and alcohol, and a gramophone in the back was playing a tune Fleur couldn't quite identify. Rarity would've called the place tacky, but Fleur—in her time of desperation—saw it as something inviting. It was like this place was made to forget your sorrow, and it was exactly what she needed.

She sighed; her eyes closed and her face turned low as she approached the general direction of the bar, trotting slowly. However, when she opened her eyes, she scrunched up her muzzle, halting in her tracks when she spotted the only other customer of The Weapon sitting by the bar on a stool. He wasn't a pony—he wasn't even from the same world! He was a human, a rare species from earth that had made contact with Equestria about a year ago. The customs to get here were strict, so much so that only a handful of humans lived and worked in Equestria.

Fleur had seen a couple of humans before, but she had never interacted with any of them or seen one up-close. They were a lot bigger than she could remember, easily standing a head taller than a Minotaur. The human gave her a glance as she looked at him, smiled, and raised his drink in good cheers before turning back to stare across the bar table. She wasn't the only one who had it rough, apparently.

Fleur trotted towards the bartender, her anxiety growing a bit as she took a seat on a stool herself; she was now only a couple of meters away from the human. ''I'll have a white wine,'' she ordered tiredly.

''Certainly, ma'am,'' the bartender said.

''A whole bottle,'' Fleur added quickly. She was going to be here for a while anyway.

The bartender perked a brow for a second, but didn't say anything as Fleur passed him the bits necessary to pay for it. He grabbed a clean glass and the chilliest bottle he could find and took the bits from the supermodel.

''Rough day, huh?'' the human spoke idly to Fleur. His voice was heavy and his accent thick while he looked at his drink. Fleur was startled for a moment, but recomposed herself quickly and gave him a small smile.

''You could say that again,'' she responded, not unkindly. She poured herself a glass of the wine she had ordered and drank it down in one go. ''I assume you're in the same boat as I am?''

The human looked up from his drink. For the first time, Fleur could see how tired he was. Dark rings underlined his blue eyes. His black hair was messy and he had stubble that needed to be shaven badly. Yet underneath this, she saw the kindness that twinkled in his eyes. ''Let's just say that I'll be leaving your boat tomorrow,'' he replied in that same, thick accent. Fleur was certain he wasn't a native English speaker, and while she spoke French fluently herself, she was raised bilingual.

''What do you mean?'' she inquired, her curiosity melting away her nervousness a bit.

The human sipped some from his drink, and then sighed while rubbing his eyes. ''My permit to stay in Equestria expires tomorrow,'' he responded. ''I'm not a citizen, merely an immigrant, so they're going to deport me back to earth.''

''Oh, you poor thing,'' she sympathized. ''I'm so sorry to hear that.'' Fleur gave him a look of pity, which he waved off dismissively.

''Don't be, miss. I'm sure you have your own reasons why you're here on this afternoon, sharing a drink with me.''

Fleur nodded her head sadly. She fidgeted with her hooves and poured herself another glass of wine. ''You could say that today was a bit… hectic for me, yes.''

The human gave her a bittersweet smile. ''Well, I can't assure you it'll get any better, but I'm not one to turn down some company. It's better than drinking alone, right?''

Fleur gave him a bittersweet smile in return, and held out her hoof to him in greeting. ''My name's Fleur-de-lis, by the way,'' she said sweetly.

The human extended his hand and shook it firmly, his dexterous fingers feeling alien but not unpleasant around her hoof. ''Fleur-de-lis?'' he questioned pleasantly. _''Parlez-vous Français, mademoiselle?''_

Fleur looked surprised, but her smile widened significantly. _''Oui, monsieur. Tu t'appelle comment?''_

''The name's Jeroen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fleur-de-lis,'' he responded kindly. ''I had no idea that you ponies could speak French.''

Fleur took a gulp of her drink as she let go of Jeroen's hand, her anxiety for this human now completely melting away. ''Please, call me Fleur,'' she said, ''and I'm honestly surprised that humans speak French too. Also, can I add how exotic your name sounds? Jeroen, I've never heard anypony with that name before. Is it common where you're from?''

Jeroen chuckled at Fleur's curiosity and nodded his head. ''It's a Dutch name. Where I come from, it's pretty common, yes. I imagine your name is not very common around here either,'' he guessed.

''It isn't,'' Fleur revealed. ''I'm originally from Prance, but moved here ever since I started my career.''

''Oh? What kind of work do you do?'' Jeroen asked. He had turned towards Fleur to give her his full attention, and she had done the same to him.

''I'm actually a pretty famous model around these parts,'' Fleur said genuinely, gauging the human's reaction.

''You are?'' he said in amazement. ''I should've guessed. You certainly are pretty,'' Jeroen responded. ''So why are you here then, Fleur?''

The supermodel's eyes fell and her shoulders sagged. It wasn't like Fleur to show weakness, not even in the face of adversity. But the harsh reality of the letter she received kept knocking on her door. ''Desperation,'' she said finally as she poured another drink. ''Just like you, I'll leave the boat we're in tomorrow.''

''What happened?'' Jeroen asked genuinely.

''Demand and supply happened. I'm not the popular mare anymore that I used to be. There are a lot of rumors going around at the moment that give me a bad name. So I received a letter today from the company that's hiring me, stating that my contract will not be renewed. Tomorrow, my reputation will go completely down the drain. Any model that's been dropped by Royal Ponies had their career destroyed in some way or the other.'' Fleur knew the tales all too well and reminisced about them bitterly, knowing she was going to be added to that list.

''That's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that,'' Jeroen responded softly. ''I wish I could do something for you.''

Fleur smiled, actually getting off her stool to sit next to the human. ''That's very sweet of you, Jeroen. I appreciate your concern even though you're in quite the predicament yourself. You'll be deported out of Equestria tomorrow. Isn't there anyway to stop that from happening?''

Jeroen shook his head. ''Unfortunately, there isn't. The deal was to get a stable job in three months, but the municipality of Canterlot _insisted_ there were no jobs available for me. Bunch of crap, that's what I call it. I've been able to work here and there, but nothing stable enough to give me a renewal on my permit. I've already asked multiple times if there was some other way to get a renewal, but the answer I got was still the same: get a stable job and that's it.'' Jeroen snorted. ''If only it were _that_ easy.'' He took another gulp from his drink. ''Anyway, what about you, Fleur? Isn't there some way to do a publicity stunt to gain back your reputation or something? You seem like a smart mare who could come up with something like that and make it work.''

The supermodel bit her lower lip. ''I actually tried doing that today, and it blew up in my face. The plan was to do an interview about how I supported all the minorities that live in Equestria, like the donkeys, the mules, the gryphons and even humans. I was going to gift them with my newest line of fashion and raise money and awareness to make the life of these species easier. While Equestria is very peaceful, I think ponies in general are still biased towards a lot of them. But the press was much rather interested to talk about the little gossips that have been going around about me lately.'' Fleur sighed, ''I guess I've to accept there isn't any other way out.''

She looked at Jeroen, who looked as helpless as she was. They both were drowning, and no matter how much they tried to find support from each other, it looked like they were going to sink together. ''So, what will you do once you're back at earth?'' she asked.

The human shrugged his shoulders and finished his drink before ordering a new one. ''I guess I'm going to look for a job again. The recession has been really bad, so that's why I was forced to go to Equestria to find a job in the first place. I'm going to miss it, though. You ponies are adorable and a very curious bunch, albeit a bit shy to make conversation at first.'' Jeroen grinned as Fleur's cheeks turned a pretty pink.

''Sorry,'' she squeaked, ''it's just that I never met a human before. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway.''

''Nah, don't worry about it. To be honest, it was kinda awkward to socialize with ponies for me too, especially since most citizens of Canterlot are from the upper echelon of society. Also, my accent doesn't help either,'' he joked.

Fleur giggled. ''I think your accent is pretty cute. Though your hair could go for a bit of wax to smooth it out,'' she teased. ''I think you'll be delighted to see ponies will flock to you if you do.''

''Oh really?'' He said back playfully. ''Maybe if the Canterlot ponies wouldn't turn their heads and walk like they've got a massive vibrator up their ass whenever they see me, they'd be much more inclined to make conversation with me as well.''

Fleur giggle-snorted and spit out her wine at Jeroen's response, spilling some of it over her coat as she laughed. ''Oh my, how indecent of me,'' she responded, thoroughly enjoying the human's company.

 _''Excusez-moi.''_ Jeroen grinned jovially as he protruded a clean handkerchief from his pocket. ''Here, use this to clean yourself,'' he offered the supermodel kindly.

 _''merci beaucoup.''_

She levitated it over and pressed it into the fur of her pristine belly, humming along the tune of the gramophone as she did so.

''You know, I can't believe your company is going to drop you. You're such a nice mare,'' Jeroen said.

''It's business, Jeroen, they only care about their income,'' she replied sadly as she kept on humming. This song was one of her favourites. It was called 'Don't give up now' and was performed by a good acquaintance of her, Songbird Serenade. ''No amount of personality is going to save me,'' she added, ''But it's very sweet of you to think I'm nice. You know how to flatter a lady,'' she teased with a giggle.

''Anything to make you feel a bit better, Fleur. God knows we both deserve it after tomorrow.''

''Well, I think you're very sweet for doing that,'' Fleur replied while she continued to hum more cheerfully now.

Jeroen ordered another round, a big smile plastered on his face as he saw the unicorn get lost in the world of music. ''You know, every time I hear this song, this part reminds me of a couple about to be married,'' the human confessed. ''It sounds so similar to the Wedding March.''

''Huh,'' Fleur muttered in realization, ''you're right. It _does_ sound like the Wedding March.'' She giggled and almost fell from her stool. ''The day that I'm going to marry, I want this to play in the background.''

''It's very fitting, yeah. I wouldn't mind this playing in the background of my wedding either,'' Jeroen agreed, laughing as he kept Fleur from falling down.

The two stopped their giggling, looked at each other, and promptly fell into another fit of giggles. Fleur gasped for breath, her belly aching as she imagined herself in a wedding dress. She thought that Jeroen probably wouldn't look bad in a suit either. Then, a thought occurred to her, one that was so ridiculous that she just had to share it with her human companion.

''Hey, Jeroen,'' she said as seriously as she could, though she had trouble keeping a straight face as she did so. ''What if _we_ married each other?''

The human burst into laughter again while Fleur giggled with him. ''I'm not joking,'' she said while controlling her laughter, ''stop laughing, I'm serious here.'' She let another round of giggles escape her before she was able to get a hold of herself again. ''Think about it, if we married, you'd be a legit citizen of Equestria. You wouldn't need a permit to stay at all!''

Jeroen rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he looked at Fleur. ''Please tell me you're joking. What would you possibly gain if you married me?''

''A big publicity stunt,'' she whispered. ''I'd be the first mare to marry a human in _all_ of Equestria. Imagine how revolutionary that'd be. Besides, interspecies marriages are immensely popular because they're so unique.''

Now, Jeroen's face turned serious as well. ''You really want to do this, don't you? How are we even going to marry in such a short time? This is just ridiculous,'' he said.

''It is,'' Fleur agreed, ''but I'm willing to give it a shot because I've nothing to lose. Also, you don't have to worry about all the paper work and the legal stuff, I've got some friends working in the Town Hall who'd eagerly help us out in exchange for a few extra bits.''

Fleur smiled and offered him a hoof. ''See it as a partnership, Jeroen. We'll help each other out. I'll get back my reputation and won't lose my career, and you can stay in Equestria permanently. Afterwards, we'll go our separate ways. So, what do you say?''

The human grumbled, not liking this idea at all, but after a while, he shook Fleur's hoof anyway. Like she said, what did he have to lose? ''Do I need to call you sweetie and baby and all of those other sappy names now? Because I'm not going to do that.''

Fleur giggled and shook her head. ''I don't think that'll be necessary, _mon chéri_ ,'' she teased.

Jeroen grinned and cleared his throat. ''I guess there's one more thing to do then.''

The human got on one knee while still holding Fleur's hoof. Even though she knew it wasn't genuine, she couldn't help but gasp and feel giddy inside as Jeroen proposed to her. ''Fleur-de-lis, we haven't known each other for long, and I don't have a ring on me to give to you, but I feel like you're the only mare in the world for me,'' he spoke passionately. ''My love soars for you like Celestia would soar in the sky when she raises the sun, so please, make me the happiest guy in Equestria. Fleur-de-lis, will you marry me?''

The unicorn was stunned for a moment; she hadn't expected Jeroen would propose to her so seriously, and her cheeks were getting flustered in embarrassment. Nonetheless, she replied excitedly. ''Yes, Jeroen, I will,'' she squeaked, and couldn't help but to hop up and down.

The human laughed. He scooped Fleur up in his arms and twirled her in the air. She let out a yelp of surprise, but then relaxed as she hugged her soon-to-be-stallion with a giggle.

''Bartender!'' Jeroen yelled jovially. ''A bottle of champagne for me and my fiancé!''


	2. Chapter 2

To say Fleur's mansion was big was an understatement. It was one of the most expensive and luxurious homes in all of Canterlot. At the moment, Fleur was dragging Jeroen through her home while a very confused Fancy Pants was following them.

''I don't understand if I heard you correctly, dear. You want me to arrange a wedding by _tonight?_ '' he asked incredulously. ''I'm not sure if I'm going to manage that in such a short time.''

''Do whatever is necessary to make it happen. Reward Bank Note and Legal Scribble royally if they get all the paper work done in five hours from now,'' Fleur replied with determination in her voice.

''I still don't understand what that human is doing here,'' Fancy Pants replied, concerned that Fleur had gone crazy. They both smelled like alcohol; it didn't take a genius to figure out they had been drinking. For what reason, Fancy could only guess. It was probably that letter Fleur had gotten this morning that she refused to share the contents with.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Fleur replied with a giddy giggle while she pushed the human in one of her spare bathrooms with her magic. ''He's going to be the groom!''

''Then, who's he going to marry?'' Fancy dreaded the answer, and when Fleur replied, he felt like he was hit by a brick.

''Well, me, of course!'' she chirped. ''Now arrange that marriage for me, Fancy! Jeroen and I have a lot of preparations to do.''

She closed the door of the bathroom so the human could bathe well she hurriedly called a couple of her maids. ''I want you to make a gentleman out of Jeroen when he's done bathing,'' she said to them. ''Cut his hair, shave his beard and tailor him a suit that matches him. Get it done as quickly as possible. I need to marry him tonight.''

''Yes ma'am,'' both maids said professionally, although surprise and confusion was very much present in their voices.

Fancy mumbled something under his breath, and decided to follow Fleur again as she went to her bedroom. ''Fleur, wait up. What has gotten into you, dear? What is with the sudden decision to marry this human by tonight?''

''There's no time to explain. I still need to order two wedding rings, a big cake, other snacks and drinks, and I need to send the invitations to everypony and get all the press we can get on to this. Oh, and I need a wedding dress too!'' She looked Fancy in the eyes, and saw his concern. She stopped what she was doing for a moment and gave her manager a reassuring glance. ''Listen, you have to trust me on this one, Fancy. I'll explain everything to you when the wedding is over. Right now, I need your full support. Will you please do what I've asked of you?''

Fancy Pants sighed. Fleur was a difficult book to read sometimes, but he saw he wasn't going to get any answers out of her, nor was he going to be able to change her mind. She was one of the smartest mares he knew, and Fancy knew a _lot_ of mares, so he decided to go with his instinct. He nodded his head slowly. ''Very well then. I'll support you with this nonsensical marriage, but I expect all of my questions to be answered by tonight, and you better have a _very_ good explanation for your behaviour,'' he said sternly.

Fleur gave her manager a hug. '' _Merci,_ Fancy. I owe you one.'' She galloped off, ordering her staff left and right to get all the preparations that needed to happen for this marriage done by tonight.

* * *

By some miracle—and paying off a lot of ponies—all the paper work was done in exactly five hours. Fleur was currently standing at the altar in a wedding dress that wasn't exactly her taste, waiting for her groom to arrive. It was still pretty, but something she never would've worn if she was _truly_ going to marry someone. She didn't have much choice, though. Time wasn't exactly on her side, so she had to go with it.

Another miracle was how much ponies had shown up. The pews were packed with her family and friends, who either all looked at her if she had grown an extra head, or if they were in some elaborate prank. When the press got word of it, they'd jumped on it like a dog would on scraps on a plate. A lot of cameras were present, and that's exactly what Fleur wanted.

Beside her, her best pony, Fancy Pants, was waiting with the stoic face of a trained royal guard. He didn't show any nerves whatsoever; he never did. She was sure he could perform for a life audience unprepared and still not break a sweat. Fleur was plenty of nervous, though. It took a lot of explaining to Jeroen how a wedding worked in Equestria.

The biggest difference, for example, was that the groom walked to the altar instead of the bride. It had to do with how many mares there were in Equestria compared to stallions. She also had fabricated an elaborate back story about how the two had met for all the inevitable questions they were going to get from the press. She had made sure their story matched, and practiced the key elements of their story with him just a few hours prior.

Finally, the moment was there. The familiar tune of the Wedding March was played on the big organ in the back. The big double doors opened, and in walked Jeroen. His appearance was day and night compared to when she had met him this afternoon. His eyes were bright and filled with anxiety, his hair neatly slicked back and his face cleanly shaven. The suit he wore was too big at some places, courtesy of tailoring a custom-made suit for a human in just a few hours, but it wasn't unpleasant looking. It was like her dress, something Jeroen probably wouldn't have worn if he really was going to get married, but it was the best that was available in such a short notice.

He was carrying a bouquet of wedding flowers, his smile hiding his mischief, but not his excitement. He had to keep reminding himself not to stumble as he walked. This wedding had to be picture perfect. When he finally joined Fleur, Fancy Pants and the priest on the altar, he handed the flowers to the supermodel.

She took them with her magic and gave Jeroen a genuine smile. The organ stopped playing and the priest took the word.

''Mares and gentlecolts, today we've come here to celebrate this wonderful couple joining together in the bonds of matrimony. It surely must've come as a surprise to a few of us at the suddenness of this marriage, but love works in mysterious ways. Now, if there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.''

This was by far the scariest part of the entire wedding. Fleur saw that Jeroen had broken out in a light sweat. Her own heart was beating rapidly; the couple of agonizing seconds of silence feeling like an entirety to her. When nopony spoke up, and the priest took the word again, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jeroen grinned, and she couldn't help but to grin back. ''You look amazing,'' she mouthed to him.

''You look pretty gorgeous yourself,'' he mouthed back.

Fleur felt her cheeks lit up. She eyed Jeroen with an appreciative smile, before she heard the priest call her by her name. ''Do you, Fleur-de-lis, take this human, Jeroen van Bennekom, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honour and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, ''I do.''''

''I do,'' she answered sweetly.

The priest then turned his attention to the human. ''Do you, Jeroen van Bennekom, take this unicorn, Fleur-de-lis, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, ''I do.''''

''I do,'' he answered kindly.

''By the authority vested in me by the city of Canterlot and princess Celestia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may put on the rings and kiss the groom,'' the priest declared.

Fancy Pants gave the simple, but very pretty silver rings to both Fleur and Jeroen. Firstly, Jeroen put Fleur's ring gently on her horn and next, Fleur did the same to Jeroen's ring finger. When she was done, she smiled, and with no hesitation kissed him.

All ponies began to stomp their hooves and the cameras of the press flashed continuously. All of this didn't register in Jeroen's head. He could only focus on how sweet Fleur's lips were around his, and how good she smelled. Likewise, Fleur was genuinely surprised how soft Jeroen's lips were, and at one point, she had no idea if she was still acting or really kissing him.

Either way, when she pulled back, both parties smiled happily. ''So, we're really married now, huh?'' Jeroen said with a grin.

''Yes, congratulations, _mon mari_. You're officially a citizen of Equestria now,'' she said with a wink.

''Well,'' he said in return, closing his eyes as all the press kept on making pictures of them. ''I think you'll get the publicity stunt you were looking for as well.''

* * *

Later that night, somewhere in a big skyscraper in Manehattan, Golden Platter, the owner of Royal Ponies, was sipping some of his coffee. He was about to head off to his home when a knock on the door stopped him.

''Come in,'' he said with a deep rumble in his voice.

''Sir, sorry to disturb you this late, but you've got to read this. It's fresh of the press,'' one of his employees said urgently while holding a copy of tomorrow's newspaper in his hooves.

Golden Platter perked a brow, and took the newspaper with mild interest from his employee with his magic. At the front, in big bold letters, it read: ''Equestria's first pony and human marriage is a fact.'' Underneath, it showed a massive picture of Fleur and Jeroen kissing each other.

Golden Platter read the article with amusement written on his face. ''So the unicorn we're about to can tomorrow suddenly married a human? How's everypony responding to this?''

''Statistics will predict that Fleur-de-lis will be the most popular pony for the next coming months. Sir, what are we going to do about this?''

Golden Platter didn't respond. Instead, he chuckled and stomped his hooves on the ground like he was applauding someone. ''Well played, Fleur-de-lis,'' he said to no one in particular before facing his employee. ''We can't let her go now. We'd be a fool if we let someone like her go to our rivaling companies. No, we keep her, and we let her bask in her victory for tonight.''

Golden Platter pointed at the human on the picture and tapped it a few times with his hoof. ''Get all of my executives, right now. I don't care what they're doing. Tell them it's an urgent meeting. Also, I want to get to know everything about this human.''

''Yes sir!'' his employee responded, and trotted off.

Golden Platter looked outside of his window in his office. 'You've made a bold and desperate play, Fleur, and miraculously, it has worked out in your favor. However, this isn't about money anymore. You just outsmarted me and hurt my pride, and I can respect that. But you'd be an ignorant fool if you don't think I'll do anything in my power to hurt you right back,' he thought while his mind began to brew.

He looked at the picture of the human again. 'Whoever this saving grace of yours is, he'll be your downfall as well.'

* * *

The next morning, Fleur had woken up with a big smile on her face. She'd told Fancy Pants about her crazy plan last night, and while he told her she was absolutely insane, it'd definitely worked in her favor. He scolded her for not telling him sooner that Royal Ponies was about to get rid of her, though, but she had found a solution all by herself, and for that, he applauded her.

''Miss van Bennekom-de-lis, have you seen the newspapers this morning?'' one of her maids asked her sweetly as she was doing her mane. She definitely had to get used to the fact her last name was 'van Bennekom-de-lis' now, but it was a small price to pay, because she certainly had seen the newspapers this morning. Everypony was talking about her and Jeroen. It was like the glory days all over again when she just started her career.

''Yes, I've seen and read them. It seems my newlywed husband and I are quite the item, wouldn't you agree?''

''Oh, absolutely, and I think it's wonderful that you got married! Jeroen is such a nice guy.''

Fleur had to agree and nodded her head. The human was certainly quite the charm. He'd kept up the charade and respected her boundaries all the while. It had earned him some tender snuggles when they'd talked to her family, and even another kiss when a pony from the press asked for one.

A familiar knock on the door indicated that Fancy Pants was asking for entrance, and by the sound of it, he was in a good mood.

''Come in, Fancy,'' Fleur responded.

He opened the door and couldn't help to tease her a little. ''Ah, miss _van Bennekom_ -de-lis, it's great that you're getting ready to go already. I just spoke with Quick Flash earlier and he apologized profusely for his behavior the other day. He wanted to continue the shoot as soon as possible, and gave me his best wishes for you and your husband. I've also received multiple letters from companies who want you to be their main mare for their products. This includes but is not limited to, Ruby's Perfumes, Bijoux's Jewels, Little Big Pony's Royal Magazine—''

Fleur nodded her head, pretending to listen, but in reality, she was thinking about the kind human she'd married. She didn't know exactly what Jeroen was going to do now, but she was more than thankful to her husband. Maybe she could arrange for him to stay in her mansion as long as he was looking for a job. She definitely wouldn't mind the company, get to know him a bit better, and she was sure getting him a job now was going to be a walk in the park too.

Just as Fancy Pants was done talking, Jeroen stormed inside, his breath ragged as he held a letter in his hand.

''Hi sweetie,'' Fleur greeted him. ''What's the matter?''

''Fleur, Fancy, can I talk to you guys for a moment, privately?''

Fleur smiled and motioned for the maid to leave. When the maid had closed the door, she offered Jeroen a seat. ''It's okay, we're alone now,'' the supermodel reassured him. ''Now tell us what's got you all worried.''

Jeroen handed over the letter to his wife. ''It's from the Equestria's Citizenship and Immigration Services. Apparently, they received a tip from a trustworthy source that our marriage isn't legit. They're going to send someone over tomorrow in the evening to check if our story we fabricated is real. If we don't pass it, I won't get my citizenship and I'll be deported anyway.''

Fleur gasped as she read the letter over and over again while Fancy grumbled under his breath. ''This is pretty serious for you too, dear. If the marriage is considered to be illegitimate and based on lies, your reputation will hit rock-bottom in less than a day.''

 _''Kut!_ What shall we do now?'' Jeroen asked desperately.

Fleur looked over at Fancy Pants for answers; she was at a loss herself. ''There's only one thing you two can do now,'' Fancy responded calmly. ''You two have to get to know each other and show Canterlot that you're happily married. It's the only way to pass this check-up tomorrow.''

Fleur and Jeroen looked at each other silently. ''Well, if there's no other way,'' the unicorn responded softly and kindly, ''I'll gladly do it. I wanted to get to know you better anyway, Jeroen.''

''Yeah, me too,'' the human said sweetly in return.

''I can guess who this 'trustworthy source' is too, Fleur,'' Fancy grumbled. ''It's Royal Ponies. I don't think they're too happy with the stunt you pulled yesterday.''

''Huh?'' Jeroen asked. ''But why not? Isn't Fleur as popular as the princesses right now? Why shouldn't they be happy? They're going to make tons of cash!''

Fancy Pants nodded. ''While that's true, Mr. van Bennekom, Fleur also one-upped them. She basically forced them to keep on hiring her, and I don't think that's something they appreciate. They'd rather see her go down than make money off of her, and they intent to use you as their rock.''

''What kind of bullshit is that?'' Jeroen shouted. ''Fleur, why don't you just threaten them to quit if they don't stop this nonsense? Any other big company would sell their soul to hire you now.''

Fleur looked at him sadly. ''I can't. I signed their renewal contract last night. If I quit they'll sue me and rob me of every bit that I have. There's no other option but to go with Fancy's plan. If we pass, Royal Ponies can't do anything but accept that I outsmarted them, but if we don't…''

A silence followed, which was broken by the human. ''Well then,'' Jeroen said with a small smile. ''Let's get to know each other then! Fleur, you wanna go out with me?''


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, right after Fleur was done doing her shoot, she decided to bring Jeroen along with her to a party of Hoity Toity. He was celebrating his recent success in the fashion world, and since Fleur was the hottest thing to walk in Canterlot at the moment, she had been royally invited to the event.

The supermodel put on her standard fake smile as she entered the party; the only reason why she was invited was because of her wedding with Jeroen last night, and she knew this damn well. She figured it'd be a smart move if a lot of fancy ponies saw how happy she was together with Jeroen, so she had dragged the distraught human with her.

''Fleur, fair warning,'' Jeroen whispered, slightly nervous, ''I have no manners at all. Please pull me back in line if I do something stupid.''

''Don't worry,'' she reassured him with a kind nuzzle against his hand, ''just smile and nod, that's all. Let me do the talking. I'll introduce you to everypony as we move along.''

''All right,'' Jeroen responded, ''that sounds doable.'' He steeled his growing nerves and offered his wife a big grin. ''Tonight, however, I'll introduce you to _my_ buddies. Then we're going to party for real; none of this elegant crap.''

Fleur stifled a giggle under her hoof. ''I'll look forward to it, _sweetie,_ '' she replied in a teasing tone. ''Shall we, then?'' The human and the unicorn started to pass awe-struck guests with the poise and grace of a king and queen. Fleur introduced Jeroen to all the important ponies as they went, and he smiled and nodded like a gentleman would, just like Fleur had instructed him to do. Needless to say, the majority seemed to like him very much.

It wasn't long before ponies all around them began to whisper to each other; it was like Fleur and Jeroen were the most important guests on the entire party, which made the human slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to standing in the spotlights, especially not when the attention came from all these fancy ponies.

Fleur noticed this, and cooed at him lovingly. ''It's all right, _honey._ You're doing great.'' She gave him a hug and led him to a less crowded area.

''Thanks, Fleur. I needed that,'' Jeroen said appreciatively.

'' _De rien,_ Jeroen.'' The sweet unicorn never left his side, and after a while, when Jeroen felt better, she nudged the human so he looked in her general direction. ''I believe I just found the star of the party.''

Like Fleur had thought, she'd spotted Hoity standing at a table in the back, talking with Songbird Serenade, and another pony who looked familiar, but who she couldn't quite identify. He was important, that was for sure, though. His clothing screamed 'rich and powerful' and the way how Hoity was sugar-coating his words as he talked with him, indicated he had a lot of influence in the fashion business.

When Hoity noticed Fleur and Jeroen, his face lit up with a smile. ''Fleur, dear! I'm so glad that you could come.'' He gave her a peck on each cheek as he greeted her.

''I wouldn't have wanted to miss it for the world, Hoity,'' she replied back courtly. She then motioned to the human standing next to her. ''This is Jeroen, my husband. We married last night, as you may know.''

''Oh, but of course. How can I not know?'' he said brightly to the supermodel. Jeroen smiled and gave Hoity Toity a nod. ''It is an honor to meet the stallion who stole Fleur's heart away. It was to be expected; you look rather dazzling.''

''Thank you,'' Jeroen replied.

Hoity waved a hoof in the air. ''Oh, pardon my manners. I haven't introduced you two to my other guests yet. My sincerest apologies. This beautiful mare here is Songbird Serenade. I believe you've met her before, Fleur dear?''

'' _oui,_ we are well acquainted with each other.'' Fleur gave the singer a hug, which she reciprocated with a giggle. ''Fleur, you're positively radiating. Is it because of your handsome husband?'' she teased.

''Absolutely, how can I not be?'' Fleur responded brightly. ''Marrying him was the best decision I made in a long time!'' She gave Jeroen an appreciative glance as she talked with the singer.

Songbird beamed. ''I'm so happy for you. So tell me,'' she whispered, ''How is he like in bed?''

Fleur blushed and pouted at Songbird's playful teasing. To be honest, she _had_ thought about Jeroen sexually last night, but that was purely out of curiosity. She had no idea what his dick looked like, so it was fun to fantasize and fill in the blanks.

The singer giggled at Fleur's shy reaction. ''Relax, I was just asking because I wanted to try him out sometime.''

If the supermodel had been drinking, she would've spitted it out right then and there. '' _quoi?''_ she squeaked. She remembered now why she didn't hang out that often with Songbird Serenade; she was incredibly good at embarrassing her.

''Oh, don't act so shocked. I was going to suggest a threesome anyway. Wouldn't want to let you out of the fun,'' she said with a smirk. ''Besides, I've always wanted to fool around with you as well. I'll kill two birds with one stone!''

''Songbird, _please,''_ Fleur hissed.

Jeroen had trouble controlling his laughter. ''I like her,'' he whispered to his wife. ''Maybe we should accept her offer.''

''Don't even think about it,'' she said playfully while giving him a gentle shove.

Jeroen chuckled and couldn't help but blow her a raspberry.

Fleur gasped and feigned shock, before blowing one right back at him.

''My, how uncouth from such a fine, young lady,'' Jeroen replied with a smirk.

''That's the fine, young lady _you_ married,'' she retaliated with a giggle.

''And that's exactly what I love about you,'' Jeroen said genuinely while giving her a smile. ''You're beautiful, sweet, yet very fun at the same time.''

Fleur didn't know why, but her cheeks turned an adorable shade of red at the human's compliment. She felt oddly flattered and connected to Jeroen at that moment, and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek. '' _Merci, mon chéri.''_

This time, it was Jeroen's turn to blush. Fleur's eyes twinkled with passion, her tone of voice was honest, and her lips soft and gentle against his cheek. This wasn't part of their act; it was real affection she just showed. But then again, so was his compliment.

''My, my, things getting steamy already?'' Songbird sang.

Both the human and the unicorn shuffled awkwardly, until the stallion who Hoity hadn't introduced yet spoke up.

''Well, it seems that you're a perfect match for each other,'' he said smoothly and a bit gruffly. ''Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Golden Platter and I represent Royal Ponies incorporated.''

Immediately, Fleur and Jeroen's attitude shifted. It was so sudden that even Songbird noticed it. Fleur _knew_ she had seen Golden Platter before somewhere; it was her boss for crying out loud! The fact he never showed his face much in public meant it wasn't a coincidence he was present at this party, though.

''Oh, how _rude_ of me.'' Fleur laughed awkwardly. ''You're my employer. It's good to finally see you again, sir.''

Golden nodded, his attention entirely focused on Jeroen. ''I've heard a lot about you, young man. _Aangenaam om kennis met je te maken.''_

''You speak Dutch?'' Jeroen replied incredulously, pleasantly surprised. He let his guard drop as a huge smile spread across his face. ''It's nice to meet you too!''

''Well, of course. I was born in the Neighterlands, so it's my native tongue,'' Golden Platter replied kindly. ''It's been a long while since I spoke it to anypony, so forgive me if I sound a bit rusty.''

'' _Geen probleem!_ You won't believe how many ponies stared at me because of my name or my accent.''

''I had the same problem, Jeroen. My name was _Gouden Schaal_ , but since I became the head of a big company, I thought it was smart to change it to English.''

Fleur felt dread fill her body. She didn't like how Golden Platter was playing nice with Jeroen one bit. ''Jeroen, honey? Weren't you supposed to get a drink for me right now?''

Golden Platter could easily detect the nervousness in Fleur's voice. His smile was sly as the human got the hint and left. ''Listen,'' Fleur whispered to her boss, ''I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but stay away from Jeroen. Celestia knows he's the sweetest soul I've came across in a while, so you best believe I'll do everything in my power to protect him from you.''

''Whatever are you talking about, Fleur? I was just making small talk with your husband. Aren't there more worrisome matters you should be concerned about? Like the ECIS coming to visit you tomorrow evening?'' Golden platter's voice was filled with satisfaction, and if looks could kill, he would've been dead right then and there.

Fleur gritted her teeth and stared venomously at her boss. ''Well, _somepony_ gave the ECIS a tip that our marriage is based on false pretenses. It matters little, though. We'll pass the test tomorrow and smother this little nuisance before it has the chance to grow.''

''Well, I certainly hope so. It'd be devastating for both you and Jeroen if the opposite were to happen,'' Golden replied. ''Of course, I can't let somebody of my kin suffer because you roped him into your crazy scheme, even if Jeroen is from another world. So I'll be there to help him when that happens. You'll be delighted to know I've sent him a letter this morning around the same time when he received word from the ECIS, stating that I'll protect him no matter what happens. I do wonder if he told you about that.'' Golden Platter patted a stunned Fleur on the back as he left. She was absolutely petrified, and muttered something incoherently under her breath.

''Hey, Fleur! Here's your drink,'' Jeroen said jovially. The unicorn smiled and muttered a thank you, her mind whirling with thoughts and emotions. She didn't know if she could fully trust Jeroen any longer, not knowing if Golden Platter was telling the truth or not. She looked at him doubtfully; scared and uncertain.

''You know, I think it's about time we head back,'' Fleur said suddenly. She apologized to Hoity Toity for leaving earlier as planned, but he waved it off as nothing. After she had said her goodbyes to Songbird, she left, followed with a confused human in tow.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, Fleur spend alone in her bedroom. She refused to come out, even though Jeroen kept pleading to her to tell what was going on. She had to think, long and hard. If Jeroen was going to fail the test because he had a big safety net underneath him, she was in big trouble.

She could only come up with one logical conclusion: she had to offer Jeroen more than Golden did. He had, in fact, sent a letter to the human. Fleur's maids had found it in the garbage can, torn into pieces. It was the reason the supermodel was extremely anxious now.

Jeroen had stopped his efforts to coax her to open the door, but she knew he was still there. With a lump in her throat, she unlocked it with her magic. ''Jeroen? You… you can come in now.'' She fidgeted with her hooves as the concerned human entered her bedroom.

''Fleur? What is going on? Fancy Pants and I are extremely worried about you.''

She didn't say anything. Instead, she offered him a seat. ''Jeroen?'' She continued when he'd sat down. ''You know how important it is that we pass that test tomorrow, right?''

''Yeah, of course I do,'' he said softly.

''That is why… that is why I want to offer you something. If you do your absolute best, I promise to give you half of what I own.''

Immediately, Jeroen frowned, which made the unicorn only more nervous. ''Fleur, where is this coming from so suddenly?''

''Nowhere,'' she lied. ''I just want to make sure you'll be doing your absolute best.''

The human stayed silent with a dark frown on his face, and then he sighed. ''I understand now. You found out about the letter, huh? I should've known when you suddenly wanted to leave when Golden talked to you. He must've told you. Well, I'm sorry to say, Fleur, but I won't accept your offer—''

''I'll give you whatever you want,'' she blurted out, making the human pause. ''You… You can pick anything your heart desires if you accept—''

''No, Fleur, just listen to me for a second!'' Jeroen interrupted loudly. Fleur shivered while the human rubbed his eyes tiredly, and sighed again. The stress of all of this was getting to him too.

''I won't accept your offer, because I _didn't_ accept Golden's offer. He wanted me to _betray_ you in exchange for _money_.'' His voice became soft and gentle as he stared at the gasping unicorn. ''How can I betray the one person who helped me when I needed it the most? No, his letter disgusted me and I tore it to pieces the moment I read it.'' Jeroen's eyes then turned to guilt as he fidgeted with his fingers. ''I didn't want to tell you about the letter because I thought it might worry you. I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret and—''

Fleur shushed him with a gentle hoof on his lips, her eyes filled with tears at how genuine Jeroen's intentions were. ''Don't apologize to me, silly. I should apologize to you. I should've never doubted you for a moment.'' Fleur cooed and nuzzled her cheek against his. ''I'm so sorry, Jeroen, can you forgive me?''

Her warm fur against his smooth skin was pleasant. Jeroen held her close as he closed his eyes. ''Only if you forgive me,'' he murmured with a sigh. ''Honestly, I just want this to be over already.''

''It will soon be, _mon petit lapin._ ''

The human snorted. ''Did you just call me your little bunny? I've barely got any fur,'' he protested with a small smile.

Fleur giggled as she looked him in the eyes. ''Well, then you can be _mon petit lapin nu,_ '' she teased playfully.

Jeroen laughed and Fleur laughed with him. ''Look at us,'' he said, ''we look terrible.'' He gently wiped some of Fleur's smeared make-up from under her eyes away with a finger.

'' _Merci,_ Jeroen,'' she said sweetly. ''At least we look terrible together.''

The human gave her a warm-hearted smile. ''Shall we get ready and look terrible in the company of my friends then, _poussin?_ ''

Fleur blushed and nodded her head eagerly. ''Sure, let us go. I can use some distraction right about now.''

''One moment, about that offer of you giving me _anything_ that I want,'' Jeroen sang with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Fleur pushed him to the ground with her magic while the human laughed.

* * *

The part of Canterlot Jeroen took Fleur was entirely unknown to her. She never had to come here in her career at all. While it was definitely a decent neighborhood, the differences were easily notable. For example, ponies were the minorities here. Fleur had only seen a couple of them while gryphons and minotaurs were more common. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Jeroen's friends were a mix of different species.

''So this is where you live?'' the supermodel asked with mild interest.

''Yes, ma'am. I live in a shared apartment with my friend Grizelda a couple of blocks away. She's a very sweet gal, maybe a tad talkative, but you get used to it,'' Jeroen reassured.

''She's a gryphon, right?'' Fleur asked for confirmation.

''Close. She's actually a hippogriff.''

Fleur reacted surprised. ''Hippogriff's aren't very common at all! But then again, you aren't either,'' she teased Jeroen.

''Well, I can't say I've met many unicorns of your caliber either,'' Jeroen teased back. ''You must've eaten all of your veggies like a good girl to grow so tall.''

''Oh, shut it, you,'' Fleur said playfully.

''It's funny to think how we ended up together, isn't it?'' The human gave her a wink as they moved along idly.

'' _oui,_ '' she agreed. ''It's been an once-in-a-lifetime experience, but I'm glad that it happened.'' She gave Jeroen a warm smile.

''Me too,'' he agreed. ''I love the scarf you're wearing, by the way. You look cute in that.''

Fleur's smile brightened and she nuzzled her cheek against his leg. '' _Merci beaucoup._ I think you look rather handsome in your clothes too, _mon petit canard._ ''

''Oh, so I'm your little duck now?'' Jeroen said with a grin. ''Make up your mind already, lady.''

The supermodel giggled. ''How'd you say human in French?''

'' _Humain_ ,'' he responded.

''Well, then you're _mon petit humain,_ '' she said with satisfaction.

Jeroen shook his head and chuckled while he led the way. ''Here we are, Fleur. Please do mind the step.''

The apartment they stopped in front of was small, but pretty cozy looking. It was filled to the brink with dancing party guests while a band was making live music. ''Thank you, your home looks very nice,'' she complimented as Jeroen opened the door.

He gave her an appreciative smile. ''Ladies first,'' he said with a wink.

She stepped inside while the human followed close by. Once she entered the living room, Fleur marveled at how many different species were present. She spotted gryphons, minotaurs, ponies, donkeys, mules, dragons and even a couple of hippogriffs. One of them approached the couple with a big smile on her face.

''Cha-Roon! I'm so glad you could make it!'' She hugged the human and gave him a friendly noogie. ''And who's the lovely unicorn? Oh wait! Don't tell me it's Fleur-de-lis, the supermodel you married last night!? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Cha-Roon, you don't know how big of a fan I am of her work!'' she babbled.

''Grizelda,'' Jeroen groaned, ''how many times do I have to tell you, my name's pronounced 'yeh-rohn.'''

However, the hippogriff ignored the human's complaints in favur of Fleur, much to the unicorn's amusement. ''Fleur, I'm such a big fan of you! I've got all of your magazines and I've worn all of your fashion lines. Well, I don't own all of them, but I certainly make note to wear it in store whenever a new set is out.'' She laughed and shook the unicorn's hoof up and down. ''My name's Grizelda! Oh, I'm so excited, I'm shaking Fleur's hoof!''

Fleur giggled at her behavior. ''Well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Grizelda,'' she said warmly. ''Jeroen has told me a lot of good things about you.''

''Oh my gosh, she talked to me!'' Grizelda fainted right then and there.

''Uh… Will she be all right?'' Fleur asked.

''Give her a minute, she always faints when she gets too excited about something,'' Jeroen replied with a chuckle. ''Come, I'll introduce you to my other friends.''

The human grabbed her hoof and dragged her through the crowd of dancing people, until he found a group of ponies standing in a circle, listening intently to a story a Changedling was telling.

''—so there I was, standing alone against ten massive dragons. They were all ready ta incinerate me into a crisp. I stood my ground and told them: ''This is yo last chance, ladies. Either leave or I have ta resort to violence and make ya enter a world of pain.'' They all started to shiver and fled under my intimidating presence. Yeah, what can I say? I'm that scary.''

The ponies watched him tell his story like a bunch of gullible children, and Jeroen had to stifle a chuckle. ''Wait, isn't that the story where _you_ fled from ten angry dragons after trying to steal from their hoard, Jax?''

''Jeroen, buddy, hey! Glad ya could come. Please tell these fellows you were joking just now!'' Jax said with a false smile as he put a hoof around the human's legs.

''Oh right, I was. It was just one dragon you fled from. And he wasn't even awake, he just sneezed in his sleep.'' Jeroen gave him a wide grin while the ponies laughed and left.

''Hey, what was that for? I had them in the frog of my hoof!'' Jax complained, grumbling as he buzzed his wings.

''Nothing, I just like to tease you.''

Fleur snickered while the human introduced her to him. ''Jax, this is my wife, Fleur-de-lis.''

Jax went slack-jawed as he saw the gorgeous unicorn standing alongside Jeroen. ''Holy-guacamole! You married a fine _piece of ass,_ my man! She looking kinda thicc back there, if you know what I mean! I bet you didn't even last twenty seconds. Nothing to be ashamed off, bro! I wouldn't even last ten if she started to shake that booty-tang in my face.''

The human smiled. ''Jax?''

''Yeah, bro? What's up?''

''Shut the fuck up.''

''Ey, I was just messin' with ya! You know me! I couldn't score a pony if I disguised myself as one. It's a real pleasure, miss. But if you ever get tired of him, you know where ta find me. I heard human dick kinda small, tho. Now I ain't a homo, so I haven't checked, but you best believe I can change my crowd-pleaser into any size you want.''

Jeroen smacked him across the head. ''Stop talking to my wife like that.''

''Aight, aight, take it easy, bro. I was just trying to see if I could get it on with your hot wife! Sharin' is carin', you know? Bros before hoes, ya feel me?''

Fleur was already bursting into giggles while Jeroen grew more irritated with his friend. ''It's nice meeting you, Jax, but I'm afraid I only share my bed with my husband here. And for your information, he _does_ have a big dick. I don't think I'll be tired of him soon.''

If Jeroen's ego could've been stroked anymore, Fleur was sure he was going to burst. Meanwhile, Jax watched her like a dog would watch a treat. ''Damn, woman! You mighty fine lookin' _and_ know how ta speak my language. Ya sure you don't wanna try me for a spin? I could make ya dreams come true!''

''Okay, that's it, I'm going to kick your ass,'' Jeroen said in a threatening voice. Jax backed up slowly at the advancing human. '' 'S cool, 's cool, bro. I was just getting a drink anyway! Nice meeting ya, Fleur!'' Jax quickly left while Fleur burst out in laughter.

''I'm sorry about that. He can be a little obnoxious sometimes, but he has a heart of gold. He just needs to get laid more often,'' Jeroen apologized.

''Are you kidding? Your friends are amazing! They both worship me in two completely different ways.'' She laughed again while the human gave her a playful shove. ''Hey, that's supposed to be _my_ job.''

Her laughter turned into giggles as she shook her head. ''No, _mon petit humain,_ your job is being a good husband, which I think you're doing wonderfully right now.'' She stood on her hind legs and gave him a hug.

Jeroen smiled and hugged her back. ''Well, there's one friend I still haven't introduced you to.'' He nudged her so she looked at a Donkey who was sitting on a piece of cloth. He had his eyes closed and he was humming to himself.

''Hey, Martin!'' Jeroen yelled. He went over to him while the Donkey continued to meditate. ''Martin! I want to introduce you to someone!''

''Yes, I've seen her…the light… It's all clear to me now. I can see everything clearly… Wait, what were we talking about?'' Martin opened his eyes, which were as red as beets. Jeroen laughed at the state his friend was in while Fleur had to stifle a giggle with her hoof.

''I was talking about my wife, Fleur-de-lis.''

''An angel,'' he muttered, ''she has come to take me away. I warn you, I only eat waffles… Pancakes are good too.''

''No, she has not come to take you away,'' Jeroen chuckled, ''she's my wife.''

Martin looked confused, before a dopey grin spread across his muzzle. ''You married an angel, dude?''

''A unicorn, Martin. But she's definitely an angel in my books,'' he replied with a big smile.

This earned him another nuzzle from Fleur, while Martin began to laugh. ''Where do you see a book? I think you should, I don't know, let your ears be checked or something.''

The irony of what Martin said had Fleur rolling on the floor. Jeroen too, had to sit down less he would lose his balance because of his laughter. Martin laughed with them just as jovially.

''It's nice to meet you, Martin,'' Fleur said between fits of giggles. She held out her hoof, but all Martin did was stare at it. ''That's the biggest marshmallow I've ever seen. Where did you find it?''

''It's my wife's hoof, Martin. You're supposed to shake it.''

''Only if you find the monkeys who stole my crystal skull… I'm not fooled by this trickery… Coffee is nice,'' he muttered and then began to laugh again.

''Well,'' Jeroen said to Fleur sweetly. ''That's Martin. He's usually the guy who organizes parties like this one. He has friends all in Equestria, but for some reason, decides to hang out with us most of the time. You have to forgive him, he likes to… enlighten himself sometimes.''

Fleur giggled. ''I think you have wonderful friends, Jeroen.'' She poured something to drink for him and herself, and levitated the two cups over to where they were standing. ''I love the fact you guys make the music yourself, by the way. It's lovely.''

''Oh yeah, Martin is always sure to invite some guys and gals that know how to make music. It's what these parties thrive on.''

Fleur gulped down her drink and then offered her hoof to him. ''Would you like to dance with me, _mon petit humain?_ '' She smiled as Jeroen shuffled awkwardly.

''I don't know how to dance,'' he admitted shyly. ''I don't want to embarrass you—or myself, for that matter.''

''It's okay,'' she replied sweetly, ''let me teach you.''

The human wasn't very convinced, but Fleur's genuine smile and sweet voice was enough to persuade him. ''All right then,'' he said in a soft voice. He took Fleur's hoof, and let himself be dragged to the dance floor by the eager unicorn.

She stood her on her hind legs and put her hooves around Jeroen's neck, whose nervousness was clearly visible to Fleur. ''Don't be scared,'' she cooed, ''put your hands around my waist.''

Reluctantly, he did as he was told and let his hands rest on her waist. He felt the warmth and softness that was Fleur's coat, the strong but tender muscles of her feminine body underneath and blushed faintly. ''Like this?'' he asked.

''Just like that.'' Her cheeks were getting a bit flustered herself as she stared deeply into Jeroen's sea-blue eyes and felt his strong and smooth hands wrap around her. ''Now, just follow my lead, watch how I perform the steps as we move along on the beat of the music. They're your basics, and from there, you can perform a lot of different variations, but let's stick with the basics for now.''

She moved her hind legs, and Jeroen followed in tow, his feet shuffling awkwardly to keep up with her. It was clumsy at best, but Fleur was patient and kept on encouraging him. ''That's it, just follow me; one, two, three, four. Perfect, and again; one, two, three, four. You're a natural,'' she whispered sweetly.

''I'm not a natural at all,'' Jeroen complained, who had to focus one-hundred percent on what he was doing. ''I feel like I'm wearing heels and about to lose my balance at any second.''

Still, he kept on moving while Fleur nuzzled him. ''You don't think I learned to dance in five minutes, do you? You're really doing excellent.'' Her breath was warm in his ear, and Jeroen grumbled, but did not stop. He continued to dance with Fleur, slowly but surely learning the moves and the rhythm he had to perform them in.

''Hey, I actually think I'm starting to get it!'' Jeroen joked. It was still far from smooth, but he could do it now without messing up every ten seconds, so that was something.

''See? I told you, you're a natural. You just have to be a bit more patient sometimes.''

'' _Dank je,_ '' Jeroen said, until he got a bright idea. ''Wait here for a bit, I'll be right back.'' He let of go of his wife and went to the band, talked to them for a bit, and then returned giddily. ''You're going to love this, trust me.''

The band stopped playing for a moment, much to the confusion of the party-goers present, until the lead singer spoke up in the microphone. ''We just received a request from a very special someone, people. He's the only human present here, and his name is Jeroen. You might know him, because he's married to his lovely wife and the supermodel Fleur-de-lis, who's present with us tonight as well. This song is dedicated to her and their love. All right, fellas, take it away. One, two… One, two, three—''

The band began to play a very familiar tune, one that Fleur knew all too well; it was 'Don't give up now' by Songbird Serenade, and she gasped when Jeroen offered her his hand. ''Can I have this dance from you, young lady?''

She gladly accepted the human's hand, her heart beating faster as he pulled her close. ''Let me lead,'' he suggested boldly. She nodded and smiled, and let herself be swept away by Jeroen on the beat of the music. It was still clumsy, but the most romantic thing Fleur had done in her entire life. It was something magical; as if she had melted with Jeroen and became one.

The music started to go faster while everybody present began to clap or stomp their hooves on the ground for the couple. Jeroen began to laugh as he started to go faster, pulling Fleur with him as she giggled and felt free. All of her worries seemed to fade away in that moment. Faster even, they went; it was like they were in a merry-go-round now. It was then that Jeroen stumbled and fell, which made the unicorn fall on top of him.

They both were laughing hysterically, their fits of giggles only interrupted by their screaming lungs to get oxygen into their systems. It was when they opened their eyes and looked at each other that their hearts stopped. They were completely silent now, just staring at each other. It was like they both felt that mutual connection that something was growing between them, and it made their hearts ache, begging for more.

''Fleur—'' Jeroen whispered, but got interrupted by the unicorn as she put a hoof on his lips.

''Sshh,'' she said lovingly. ''You'll ruin the moment. Just shut up and let me kiss you.''

The crowd seemed to disappear, as did the music; it was like the only thing that was left was them. Fleur's stomach was filled with butterflies as she moved closer to the idle human under her, his breath thick and erratic as it washed over her face. She could feel his heartbeat now as her fluffy chest pressed against his, their lips just a few inches away. Somehow, from the moment they'd met, she knew they were going to end up like this.

Her honey-sweet lips locked with his a second later as she closed her eyes, embracing them with a delicacy that had Jeroen shivering. His lips were everything that Fleur needed. She continued to kiss him, just softly pressing her lips against Jeroen's over and over again, until she opened her mouth and gently asked for entrance.

She felt how Jeroen caressed her back, massaging in-between her shoulder blades as he parted his lips for her. She let out a quit murmur and let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth curiously, pressing it against his tongue, tasting him and swapping her saliva with his. It was an exhilarating experience, especially when Fleur let her tongue go over his canines.

Finally, she broke the deep display of affection. Jeroen was blushing furiously, and she was sure she wasn't faring any better. Most party-goers were cheering them on and teasing them to get a room already, but Fleur ignored it in favor of the stunned human— _her_ stunned human.

''Fleur? I think I'm falling for you,'' Jeroen whispered breathlessly.

She answered him in the only way she could. She kissed him again, letting the raw fire of her passion take her away to places she'd never been to before.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleur woke the next morning with a happy feeling surging through her veins. She stirred in her sleep, hugging her big pillow—which was Jeroen—contentedly. She'd heard the human claim that ponies were very soft on multiple occasions, but right now, as she was snuggling him, she could say the same about him.

Last night had been a roller-coaster of emotions. After they'd stopped making out in front of a whole crowd, they'd danced the night away. Needless to say, when it was time to head to bed, she gladly accepted Jeroen's offer to stay the night in his room. The silly human wanted to get a sleeping bag and give her his bed. Fleur would have none of it. She'd floated the human in his bed with her with her magic, and made herself comfortable against him.

When Jeroen began to protest, she'd silenced him with another deep kiss, and reminded him that they were married. He shut up with a deep blush after that.

Fleur sighed as she held Jeroen close while sharing her body heat with him, too lazy to get up yet. So when her husband did eventually started to get out of bed slowly, she moaned in protest. ''Nooooo,'' she muttered sleepily. ''Don't get up, stay with me, _mon amour._ ''

Jeroen chuckled as Fleur kept herself clamped around him like a Koala. ''Fleur, please. It's 11 A.M. already,'' he brought in weakly.

''No,'' she replied with finality in her voice that had Jeroen laughing. ''Good husbands are supposed to stay with their wives in bed. Let me snuggle you some more.''

She was like a big, soft teddy bear, and for a second Jeroen was about to give in, until he remembered that tonight the ECIS was coming over to see if their marriage was legit or not. ''Fleur, we really need to get up. We need to be prepared for tonight.''

Fleur groaned, but knew that Jeroen was speaking the truth. She blew some of her mane out of her face as she let go of her human and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. ''Where are you going?'' she asked curiously.

''I'm going to make some breakfast for us.'' He smiled at her as he got himself dressed in some running attire. ''And afterwards, I'm going for a run.''

Fleur couldn't help but notice that Jeroen did have a pretty lean body. She bit her lip as she thought about how he'd look fully naked. Before, it was mere curiosity, but right now, it was definitely an erotic thought. She shivered a little as she shook her head. ''Can I come with you? I love to go for a run as well.''

''Of course! I'd love to!'' Jeroen replied, his voice filled with happiness. ''By the way, your bed mane is cute,'' he complimented teasingly.

She blushed and gave him a happy coo. ''Well, I think it's cute how you drool in your sleep,'' she replied back playfully.

''That only happens when I'm really tired,'' he defended himself, but there was no strength behind it whatsoever.

Fleur giggled and turned on her back so she was looking at him upside-down. ''Be back soon?''

''Breakfast on bed then, huh?'' He grinned at her; she looked so cute right now, like a puppy begging for attention. ''Sure, I can go for that.'' He gave her a sweet kiss on her muzzle, couldn't help but to rub her warm belly a bit—which made Fleur erupt into a fit of giggles—before being on his way.

* * *

After breakfast, one of Fleur's staff members had come over to bring the supermodel's own running attire. She wore this very cute pink tank top and black shorts that made her very appealing in Jeroen's opinion. Furthermore, she had done her mane in a bun, which was absolutely adorable.

Needless to say, Fleur didn't have to be a genius to figure out her human liked the way she looked very much. Still, she wanted to hear it come out of his mouth, so she trotted in front of him and showed off her body to him in different angles. ''Well, what do you think, sweetie?'' she said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. She was giving him bedroom eyes, and the angles she used were definitely a tease as well.

She'd made sure to give her human a good look of her flank, and the huge blush that had crept on his face and his stunned look he was giving her made her feel fuzzy inside. It felt good to Fleur she could hypnotize him so easily even if he was an entire different species.

''Wow, Fleur… I think you look…'' He wanted to say sexy, but bit his tongue at the last second, thinking it was not appropriate. However, it was like Fleur could read his mind and placed the words on his tongue.

''Go on,'' she encouraged, brushing her tail in his face softly, which absolutely petrified Jeroen. ''Say it.''

Her human was getting so embarrassed that Fleur squealed internally. ''I-I think you look sexy,'' he finally admitted, shame filling his body.

''See, that wasn't too hard, no?'' she whispered in his ear while nuzzling him. '' _Merci,_ Jeroen.'' She gave him a kiss on his cheek and sauntered away from him, shaking her ass a bit more than necessary as she did so.

''You're such a tease, you know that?'' Jeroen called out to her with a grin as he broke free of her spell.

Fleur gave him a wink as he caught up to her. ''It's too easy, _mon petit humain._ I can't help that I'm good looking,'' she replied innocently.

''Oh, shut up, Fleur,'' he retorted playfully. ''You did that on purpose and you know it.''

''I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!'' Fleur feigned hurt and teasingly raised her tail for him, her shorts hugging her soft butt in such a way that she was _sure_ she was sporting a camel toe. It was why she specifically asked for this pair of shorts in the first place, and when she looked back, all of Jeroen's blood had rushed to his cheeks (and she hoped his crotch too).

Her human muttered something under his breath, cursed in his native tongue and then decided to walk a bit faster so he couldn't look at Fleur's butt anymore. ''Let's just go,'' he squeaked.

Fleur couldn't help but to giggle jovially.

* * *

Somewhere in Canterlot, in a dark room, Golden Platter was meeting with a very important person. He had not received a letter back from Jeroen yesterday, which could only mean he hadn't taken the bait. It was a minor setback for Golden Platter; he still had an ace up his sleeve, which he intended on using right now.

''Welcome,'' he said to his mysterious guest when they had entered. Their appearance was obscured by the dark room, as was Golden Platter's for safety purposes. ''I heard you are the person who's going to investigate Fleur-de-lis' and Jeroen's marriage on behalf of Equestria's Citizenship and Immigration Services.''

The person didn't respond, ushering for Golden Platter to go on.

''I have a proposition for you. As a businessman, it is in my best interest to make sure that this interspecies marriage will be declared as illegitimate. So that's why I want you to do everything in your power to make that a reality.''

Golden levitated two heavy bags of bits in front of the silhouette and put it on the ground in front of the person he was talking to. ''Consider this a small part of your reward. If you succeed, you'll receive four more of those bags.''

The person eyed the bags with interest, which made Golden smile. ''So, do we have a deal?''

* * *

The afternoon had gone by quickly. Fleur and Jeroen were back at the unicorn's mansion where Fancy Pants was preparing them for when the ECIS was going to arrive.

''Now remember, just act relaxed. Don't answer questions in fine detail, that'll get suspicious. Don't be overly clingy with each other either. Just pretend it's a good friend coming over who just heard you guys got married,'' Fancy said.

''We will, Fancy. It's going to be all right,'' Fleur reassured. Jeroen nodded alongside her. ''We've got nothing to worry about,'' he added coolly.

Fancy Pants perked a brow. ''Something has changed about you two, but I'm not sure what,'' he muttered. While Fleur's manager was cunning and sly, he was clueless when it came to love. '' Anyway, remember why you're doing this,'' he reminded them.

Fleur and Jeroen knew all too well why they were doing this, but it wasn't about reputation or citizenship anymore. Just looking at Fleur made Jeroen's heart soar, and for Fleur, she felt like dancing whenever Jeroen smiled at her. The two had fallen for each other, and the human was sure that if for whatever reason they didn't pass the test, Fleur would follow him all the way back to earth just to be with him; he would've done the same for her.

''All right,'' Fancy said, ''I'll leave you guys to it then. Good luck!''

'' _Merci,_ Fancy.'' Fleur gave him an appreciative nuzzle, and then, it was just her and her human.

''All right, Jeroen. Quiz time,'' she said, holding his hand. ''Let's start off simple. How did we meet?''

''We met at Quick Flash's shoot about two months ago. I used to work there in the studio as a janitor. As time passed, we started to see each other more. You kept this a secret until we decided to get married two days ago,'' Jeroen responded. ''Now, why did we decide to marry so suddenly?''

''It wasn't sudden,'' Fleur replied. ''We had planned this for weeks, but wanted to keep it an absolute surprise, hence why we arranged everything in a day.'' She got herself more comfortable on the couch they were sitting on. ''Describe me in a few sentences.''

''You were born in Prance, broke through as a model when Photo Finish scouted you at the age of sixteen, and since then, you moved to Canterlot. You love everything fashion, and you've got a soft spot for animals. Your hobbies, beside your job, include watching movies and playing squash. You also love coffee and music, and your favorite color is magenta. You dislike the press, gossip and ponies who're biased to other species,'' Jeroen responded. ''What about me?''

''You were born in the Netherlands. Your mother is Belgian and your father Dutch, hence why you speak French as well. Three months ago you got into Equestria because of financial problems, and worked small jobs here and there. You love to play football and watching it, as well as reading science-fiction novels. Your hobbies are running and making food, and your favorite color is blue. You dislike intolerant people, narcissists and feminism.'' Fleur took a deep breath. ''Okay, one more question. What do I like the most about you?''

''My eyes,'' Jeroen replied with no hesitation. ''You love how expressive and colorful they are. Same question for you.''

''You love my voice,'' Fleur said. ''You think it's very pretty sounding.''

''That I do,'' her human agreed with a smile. ''We're going to do this, Fleur—together.'' He scooped the unicorn in his arms and gave her a kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated.

Just then, one of Fleur's staff members entered the living room. ''Miss and Mister van Bennekom-de-lis? The representative of the ECIS is here to see you,'' she informed them.

''Thank you, you can send her in, Silky,'' Fleur said to the maid, who bowed respectfully and left. ''This is it, _mon petit humain,_ '' she whispered to Jeroen, but oddly, no nervousness was present in her voice whatsoever. She was as calm as Fancy Pants would be, which was unusual for her. Jeroen too, was very calm, almost if they both knew there was nothing to be worried about.

Then, the representative of the ECIS stepped inside the living room, her heels clicking softly on the floor. Fleur and Jeroen watched her with stunned surprise. ''Hello,'' she greeted kindly. ''It's so good to finally meet the very first human and pony couple in person.''

''No way,'' Jeroen sputtered, ''You're—''

* * *

Golden Platter eyed his special guest hopefully, only to be surprised when the figure stepped into the light. ''I'm sorry to say,'' she replied to Golden, ''that I will _never_ make such a deal with anybody, even if you gave me all the money in the world. The ECIS is a fair and independent organization; bribing someone is the _last_ thing we tolerate.''

Her eyes were annoyed. ''I knew I shouldn't have come here. You just wasted my time and that of yourself. Now I don't know who you are, but believe me when I say it's best to don't try anything funny for a while. We've a close bond with the princesses for a reason, and we _will_ find out who you are if you try to bribe anymore of our employees. Consider this a fair warning.''

She turned around and promptly left the room, leaving a very stunned Golden Platter behind in her wake.

* * *

''—a human.''

Jeroen couldn't believe it. What were the odds that the representative of the ECIS was actually a human? And she was a pretty one at that. She had golden-blonde hair that reached to her buttocks, warm brown eyes and a bit of gloss on her full lips. Furthermore, she wore the official ECIS suit and she was carrying a clipboard. Jeroen guessed her to be around thirty-ish.

''Yes, I get that a lot. It's good to see one of my kind after so long. I understand customs are strict because of the possibility of an epidemic and all of that, but it'd be nice to see more humans in Equestria,'' she replied kindly. She approached the couple and held out her hand. ''I'm Daisy, it's nice to meet both of you, Jeroen and Fleur.''

Jeroen shook her hand with a smile. ''Likewise, Daisy. My wife and I have been looking forward to meeting you.''

Fleur nodded her head and then shook Daisy's hand too. ''Yes, it's very nice to make our acquaintance with you. Would you like anything to drink?'' she offered daisy with a smile.

''Some tea would be very nice. Lemon, if you have that.'' Daisy sat down as a maid prepared the tea and two cups of coffee for Fleur and Jeroen.

''So, let's not beat around the bush and get started, shall we?'' Daisy said kindly. She flipped through a couple of pages on her clipboard and took out her reading glasses. ''First, let me explain how this is going to work. I'll be asking you some basic questions, how you two met, about the marriage; very simple stuff like that. Then, I'm going to ask you some questions individually about each other. Immediately afterwards, I'll tell you if your marriage is legit or not. All in all, it'll take around forty to sixty minutes in total,'' Daisy explained.

Both Jeroen and Fleur nodded their head to tell her they understood her procedures. When the maid returned with the tea and the coffee—which Daisy accepted kindly—she gave the couple a warm smile. ''Well then, shall we start?''

* * *

In Fleur's opinion, the first section of the test couldn't have gone worse. All of her nervousness had returned in full force, and whether she liked it or not, she couldn't seem to get a grip on it whatsoever. Jeroen had been first up to be questioned individually after that, and when he was done, he was sweating and fidgeting awkwardly with his fingers. That wasn't a good sign at _all._ Whenever Jeroen fidgeted, he was either ashamed, shy or extremely nervous. She knew it had to be the latter in this case.

''Okay then, Fleur? Can you join me, please?'' Daisy asked.

Fleur trotted back to the living room and gave her human a look of pity as she passed him. She then stopped—almost if she realized something very important—turned around, blocked the way of her human, stood on her hind legs and pressed her lips wantonly against his, much to his surprise. He didn't hesitate to accept it, though, and kissed her back with just as much eagerness as she did.

When Fleur finally broke it—her eyes filled with passion, love and worry—she made him a promise. ''Whatever happens after this,'' she whispered, ''I'll go wherever you go. I don't care if I have to go to the depths of earth's Tartarus to be with you, Jeroen.'' Her eyes began to tear up as she kissed him again.

'' _Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre,_ '' she declared softly. ''I love you.''

Jeroen's breath hitched, and she was sure he was going to cry if he didn't turn his head away and covered his eyes. When he looked at Fleur again, his eyelids were red, filled with tears and his face full with a happiness rivaled only by men who had found true love.

''Fleur,'' he whispered lovingly, ''I'm so happy that we met in that bar. I can honestly say that you _really_ made me the happiest guy in all of Equestria.'' He put a lock of her mane out of her eyes as he cupped her cheeks.

 _''Jij bent mijn alles, m'n liefste,''_ he declared in turn. ''I love you too.''

This time, he initiated the kiss, and she returned it passionately. She wanted to deepen it; desperate as she was to taste her human's tongue and saliva, but she knew Daisy was waiting for her. With a whimper, she broke the affection and lowered herself back to all fours. ''I'll be back soon,'' she whispered.

She left Jeroen alone and joined Daisy in the living room. She gave her a soft smile while wiping away her tears. ''I apologize for the hold-up. I hope it's not a problem.''

''Of course it isn't,'' Daisy replied kindly. ''Take all the time you need to get ready, Fleur. I don't mind at all.''

Fleur appreciated the gesture, and did exactly that to get her emotions somewhat under control. When she had, she sat down and gave Daisy a not. ''I think I'm ready,'' she stated.

''Good, this won't take long at all.''

* * *

True to Daisy's word, it hadn't taken long at all. She had only asked Fleur five questions in total when she had told her she was done. If the unicorn was nervous before, she was ready to burst now. She had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and when Jeroen had joined them again, she saw he didn't know either.

''Well,'' Daisy began, ''I've gotten the answers that I needed, and it seemed my suspicions were true from the very beginning.''

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl right then and there. Jeroen felt his heart beat in his throat, while Fleur felt like fainting. They had no idea their bodies could get this tense.

Then, finally, Daisy continued. ''Based on the information I gathered today, I see absolutely no reason to declare your marriage illegitimate,'' she concluded. ''Congratulations, you passed the test.''

The moment Jeroen and Fleur had comprehended those words, their excitement and happiness couldn't be contained. Daisy was startled as they both hugged each other and cheered loudly like two kids playing in a sandbox, but that changed very quickly when they shared an intimate kiss. Daisy felt touched, and put away her clipboard as she explained her reasoning.

''I actually visited a couple of friends from you earlier today, Jeroen. They weren't at the wedding, so I was curious what the reason was for that. Well, needless to say, I was convinced your marriage was legit based on the answers that I got from them right then and there.'' She smiled and stood up. ''Curiously, what _was_ the reason your friends weren't on the wedding, Jeroen?''

Fleur and Jeroen looked at Daisy like deer caught in a headlight, before she began to giggle. ''I'm just kidding. I know that you know the answer on that question. Anyway, it was nice meeting you guys, but I've got a lot of different stuff still to do, so I must be heading off. Thanks for the tea, by the way, it was lovely.''

Both Fleur and Jeroen nodded their heads, not believing they were going to get away with that one. ''I'll show you the way out,'' Fleur squeaked, and then quickly joined Daisy as she walked with her to the front door.

Jeroen let out a massive breath, plopped down on the couch with his eyes closed, and then grinned widely. They'd passed it! He couldn't believe it actually happened. He had to thank his buddies profusely for whatever they'd told Daisy.

Not much later, he felt a weight settle on his lap and a sweet breath washing over his face. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Fleur, but when he did, she was looking at him hungrily while biting her lower lip.

No words had to be said as she closed the distance and claimed her human's lips with her own. It was like fireworks going off everywhere, her lips quivering with need as she kissed Jeroen with all the passion she could muster. She moaned and murmured his name as she let her tongue roam over his, his exploring hands making her squeak. ''Wait, Jeroen, wait,'' she groaned, her arousal for her human growing.

He stopped like she asked when she broke the kiss, eyeing her curiously. ''What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?''

''No, silly.'' She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. ''It's just that I want our first time to be special. Now come with me to my bedroom,'' she said huskily. ''I've got a little surprise waiting for you there.''


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur dragged Jeroen to her bedroom, her lips interlocked with his as she was kissing him all the way. When they'd arrived, she locked the door behind them and made the room soundproof so nobody could listen. She broke the kiss—horny as she was—and pushed Jeroen gently on the bed.

''I told you I've got a surprise for you, no?'' she whispered seductively while nibbling at his ear lobe.

Jeroen groaned, slowly nodding his head as he felt her sweet body press against his wantonly.

''Well, it's in my wardrobe. I think you're very much going to appreciate it. Please close your eyes for a second, _mon petit humain_.''

Her human did as he was told. Fleur went to her wardrobe and dug around giddily. ''Just keep them closed for a few more seconds,'' she sang sweetly. In reality, it was actually a good couple of minutes, but Jeroen didn't mind it that much.

''Okay, you can open them now,'' she said, her voice filled with excitement.

When Jeroen complied, he couldn't help but gasp; he actually had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Fleur was standing in front of him in the most beautiful wedding dress he'd ever seen. She was wearing stockings around her legs that fitted her perfectly, and the sultry look she was giving him screamed sexiness in its purest form.

''Surprise,'' she chirped. ''I had Rarity make it this afternoon. Do you like it?'' Her voice was filled with innocence as she showed her husband her true beauty by posing for him. She _knew_ he was practically drooling, if the smell of his arousal was any indication.

''Fleur, you look absolutely _gorgeous_ ,'' he whispered, inhaling sharply when she suddenly climbed on his lap.

''Good, because you'll be fucking me while I'm wearing this,'' she declared hotly, her cheeks flustered as she pressed her muzzle on Jeroen's lips again. She moaned with need as she made out with her human, her hooves running through his hair lovingly.

''Fleur,'' he murmured between her hungry kiss. ''Have you been planning this?'' He couldn't believe she actually went to the length of ordering the wedding dress of her dreams just so he could fuck her in it.

'' _oui, mon chéri._ I figured since I'm your wife, you have every right to have sex with me as if we just married a minute ago. I told you I wanted our first time to be special, did I not?'' She gave him a sweet kiss on his nose. ''Well, I want you to do me properly; make sweet love to me, Jeroen. Seal the fact I'm yours forever,'' she whispered with desire. She looked him deeply in his eyes, and she could only detect true, unaltered love for her.

''I would love to do nothing more, my sweetest,'' he declared passionately. Jeroen kissed her, his tongue wrestling with hers as he carried her in his arms and put her on her back on the bed.

Fleur felt his warm, strong body settle on top of her, and she shivered and moaned in anticipation. Her pussy began to quiver, slowly dampening her crotch area with her feminine fluids as she pressed her tongue against her human's over and over again.

Jeroen, meanwhile, was getting as hard as a rock. He could smell Fleur's sexual scent in the air, which was sweet and musky; it drove him wild with lust. When he broke the kiss with his wife, he peppered her face and neck with kisses next.

The unicorn moaned with lust and need as she felt her human's arousal rub against her body while he was showering her with affection. ''Jeroen, please,'' she begged. ''I need to feel you inside of me. Please, don't make me wait any longer.''

Jeroen stopped for a moment, breathing thickly and erratically. His hands were shivering as he eyed Fleur's needy face. ''I want to see you in all of your glory first, my love,'' he responded lovingly.

''Then do it,'' she replied naughtily. ''All of my body is yours.''

He gave Fleur a peck on the lips, his cheeks burning with eagerness as he pulled himself up. He could see all of his beautiful unicorn's body now. She was lying on her back and watching him with incredible arousal. Her hind legs were spread and her tail was twitching, his view of her lower body obscured by her wedding dress, but that wasn't going to be for long.

He pulled up her dress slowly until her crotch area was visible, were yet another surprise awaited him. Jeroen groaned loudly, his cock throbbing with arousal at what he was seeing. Fleur was wearing some very fitting white panties underneath her dress, which was already stained with her femininity. Jeroen thought it looked incredibly hot.

The other thing he noticed was her reasonably sized boobs, which were located right above her alluring piece of lingerie. Her nipples were hard and erect while the mounds looked very soft, just begging to be touched. ''Fuck, you're so sexy,'' Jeroen complimented.

It wasn't hard for Fleur to see the tent he'd pitched inside his pants from where she was lying, which excited her tremendously. She wanted to see how his dick was going to enter her wet snatch and savor the feeling to its fullest. For a second, though, she was afraid he might not like how her pussy looked, but the moment he gave her that compliment without even having pulled off her panties yet, she knew he was going to _love_ what she had to offer him.

'' _merci,_ Jeroen,'' she replied with a moan, her voice as horny as a mare experiencing her first heat cycle. ''I wrapped up your present nicely for you. I hope you can appreciate that.''

Her human could only nod his head while he tried to get some saliva back in his throat. He spread Fleur's legs as wide as possible so he had easy access, her potent scent intoxicating him as he brought his hands to her crotch boobs. They were hot to the touch, and as expected, very soft.

Fleur whimpered as Jeroen began to tease her, his fingers playing with her nipples and squeezing them gently. He cupped her mounds and held them in his hands. ''They're so cute,'' he whispered to Fleur. ''You've the most adorable boobs I've ever seen.''

He saw that his ministrations had quite the reaction on the supermodel. The stain on her panties was growing now and her scent was getting hard to ignore. ''Your smell is driving me nuts. It's so sweet,'' Jeroen groaned, drunken on love and lust as he was for Fleur.

Fleur moaned and squeaked under his touch, her boobs sensitive enough that she was almost cumming already from the incredible sensation it brought to her. ''That's… b-because my arousal is f-filled with pheromones,'' she explained while panting and stuttering.

''That's so hot. You are hot,'' Jeroen whispered while he kneaded Fleur's boobs together. Another sweet, pleasure-filled moan from Fleur was enough for him to shift his attention to her true treasure. He was sure if he inhaled her scent long enough, he was going to orgasm from the pheromones alone.

He shivered visibly as he grabbed Fleur's cute panties and pulled them down, revealing his prize while he gave his eyes the pleasure to look at his wife in fine detail. Her weeping pussy greeted him happily; the unicorn was winking at him almost non-stop, showing him her adorable, pink little clit whenever she did so. Her outer labia were wet with her vaginal juices, their color a beautiful dark pink and shaped into a teardrop. From there, they connected to her cute butthole, which was a donut-shaped ring of flesh that completed Fleur's alien but very enticing naughty parts perfectly.

Fleur saw he was completely hypnotized by her wet slit, and couldn't help but to fan her scent in his face even more by using her tail. The effect, quite frankly, was instantaneous.

Jeroen broke out of his spell and couldn't help but to lower his face to Fleur's alluring pussy, connecting his lips with her lower ones in a wet, lewd kiss. For the supermodel—who had already reached her edge the moment Jeroen started to play with her boobs—it was enough to find the sweet release she was looking for.

Fleur cried out in a high-pitched moan; her whole body twitched and her pussy spasmed uncontrollably as she came hard, long and satisfying, startling her husband as he suddenly got showered in a healthy layer of her cum, who wasn't expecting it in the slightest. She panted as pleasure shot through her body in spurts, her tongue lolling out of her mouth while Jeroen quickly regained his faculties and planted his lips right back on her pussy, kissing and licking it as he went.

The squeaks he got out of Fleur were the most adorable thing he'd ever heard, who was still enjoying her heightened after pleasure as her human continued to stimulate her. Her cum was viscous, lukewarm and tasted like peaches and a tangy, slightly salty, earthy mix of feminine goodness that had Jeroen wriggling his tongue as deeply inside her hot pussy as he could go.

The unicorn squirmed as her vaginal walls clamped down on her human's eager tongue; he was eating her out like he was starving. He shuddered as he swallowed Fleur's cum, the exotic, titillating taste addicting to this taste buds as he sloppily prepared his wife for what was about to come.

When Jeroen pulled out his tongue from her depths, he couldn't help but to catch Fleur's adorable little nub between his lips. He suckled on it, ran his tongue over it and enjoyed its taste and texture as his unicorn went wild. She moaned his name loudly, cried to the heavens, and bucked her hips upwards in pure pleasure.

Then, her human let go of her clit, a string of saliva still connecting his lips with the adorable, winking piece of flesh. His face was covered in her arousal, and he gave Fleur a look that oozed lust—a lust for her he could only alleviate with his cock. Jeroen didn't know how fast he had to pull down his pants. His underwear soon followed, allowing his erect dick the freedom that it needed.

Fleur bit her lower lip as she looked curiously and with a deeply flustered face at her husband's exotic piece of flesh. Since he was a good bit bigger than she was, his dick was actually at the large size for her. For human standards, Jeroen was definitely above average. She loved how cute it looked, with the skin covering his shaft and his mushroom-shaped glans—which was already wet with pre—throbbing almost painfully.

She could already imagine it entering her, and those thoughts were enough to start encouraging Jeroen with pure neediness. ''Please, Jeroen, put it inside,'' she begged while whimpering. ''Rut me, make me your mare, fill me up with your huge cock and pound me silly until I'm seeing stars.''

If the human had any doubts left—not that he had—why he shouldn't fuck this mare, those were now blown away like chaff in the wind by Fleur's incredibly sexy dirty talk. His passion and lust roared for her like a hungry lion, burned hotter than a wildfire, and made his neurons pump his body so full of pleasure that he felt like he was going numb.

The unicorn continued to encourage him as Jeroen aligned himself properly, until his cock touched Fleur's quivering pussy lips in a sweet embrace. The hot flesh on flesh action had both parties moaning to the heavens. Jeroen hesitated for a moment, his teeth chattering a bit as he looked into his wife's pretty eyes, and then took the plunge and pushed forward.

Fleur's slick and sticky pussy lips easily spread for Jeroen's cock, his glans penetrating her and getting greeted from all sides by Fleur's eager, pink, contracting walls. She was tight, hot and wet, and Jeroen cursed as he almost blew his load then and there.

''Yes!'' Fleur moaned, high on pleasure as she was, ''that's it, Jeroen. Put it in, put _all_ of it in. I want to feel every last inch of your hot dick buried deeply inside of me, please!''

The supermodel's begging wasn't helping Jeroen's case at all. He took a moment to accommodate, just appreciating how cute and sexy Fleur looked right now; her hind legs spread eagle, her beautiful tail swishing underneath him, her horn sizzling with excess magic, her pleasure-filled face high on ecstasy, her wedding dress that highlighted and clung to her beautiful body like silk, and her pink, quivering lips trying to coax his stiff rod further inside.

''Fucking hell, you're so fucking hot,'' Jeroen whispered lustfully as he moved his hips and pushed more of his dick inside of Fleur's tight snatch. Slowly, his shaft began to disappear inside of Fleur as well, much to her absolute joy and satisfaction.

Jeroen's cock throbbed happily as he was about halfway in, and then, the human had to stop again. He panted, Fleur's feminine squeals and milking pussy way too arousing. ''Come on, honey,'' Fleur moaned sweetly, ''I'm not complete until all of you is inside of me.''

Her human simply couldn't deny her. He thrust forward, continuing his exhilarating experience until he finally hilted inside of Fleur completely with a wet slap. A long, throaty groan escaped from his mouth then and there. His wife was so tight; her pussy was like a clamp, not letting his cock go even if he wanted to.

''There you go,'' Fleur squeaked, ''now fuck me, Jeroen! Make me your wife forever and ever!'' she begged desperately. They were connected to the hips like one, Jeroen's balls resting on her taint and asshole while his upper body was being hugged tightly by Fleur as she embraced him. The soft fabric of her wedding dress felt pleasant and tickled him a little while he was balls deep inside his wife, his face hot and sweaty as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. He moaned again and then started to move his hip muscles, pulling out of her warm, tight tunnel with all the intention to hold back his orgasm and to please her to the fullest.

Jeroen's willpower was remarkable; while Fleur's soft walls were doing their best to keep him inside and milk him for all that he was worth, yet he held back, slowly pulling out until only his tip was still inside.

Fleur felt incredibly empty when so much of her human had left her, but when Jeroen rammed all of it back inside, the moan she uttered was filled with so much gratification that he thought she had orgasmed again.

Her front hooves held on to Jeroen's back tightly like she was afraid he was going to leave her, her horn was lighting up with magic, and her hind legs kicked the air on reflex. Fleur murmured nonsense, biting her tongue as Jeroen began to move out again, repeating the process of fucking her.

The second time he slammed back inside, Fleur was ready to cum again. Her sensitive pussy was quivering crazily, her sopping folds and Jeroen's cock lightning up nerve ends she didn't even know that she had.

''Go faster, Jeroen'' she begged, ''breed me like I'm your toy-mare!''

Her human complied all too eagerly and turned into an animal then and there. He took a moment to brace himself, and then found a speedy rhythm to thrust in and out Fleur as he desired. The unicorn felt her body go numb with pleasure as her second orgasm tore through her like an angry thunderstorm. She cried silently, her vocal cords not able to produce any sound whatsoever as she rode on the waves of pure satisfaction while Jeroen kept on pounding her silly.

The unicorn was sure her contracting muscles _had_ to be enough to get Jeroen to cum, but all he did was grunt and speed up, his eyes closed in pure concentration. She thought his endurance was _incredible_. Normally, a stallion wouldn't last longer than thirty seconds, but he was already fucking her for a good five minutes. She had no idea if that had to do with his species, but she loved it all the same.

Either way, she was absolutely spent. She couldn't move a single muscle anymore while Jeroen was still going strong. She knew he was approaching his end, though. His cock was twitching occasionally deep inside her pussy, and he could hear his breathing speeding up.

She let him use her body however he liked, just taking his cock over and over again with tired moans. It was then that she gasped as another sort of pleasure lit up her horn brightly. Jeroen had seen how her horn was flaring with magic, and was now dragging his tongue all the way from the base of her horn to her tip.

''Jeroen,'' she moaned. ''Yes!''

She couldn't say anything else; she just marveled and bathed in the cocktail of pleasure her human initiated as a third orgasm was fast approaching after her second one.

''Fleur,'' Jeroen groaned, still licking the tip of her horn, coating it in a layer of his saliva. ''I'm about to cum,'' he warned her.

She thought it was extremely cute that he gave her a little heads-up beforehand, but there was just one place where she wanted it. ''Inside,'' she replied immediately. ''Please fill me up! I want all of your sweet cum deep inside of me.''

Jeroen complied not much later. He hilted for the last time all the way inside fleur and then went completely still; his cock erupting in thick spurts as he shivered and unloaded his thick semen far into his wife's pussy. He emptied his balls completely, his glans actually hitting the opening of her cervix as he went over the edge, and somewhere along the line, as he rode out what could quite possibly be the best orgasm that he'd ever had in his life, he felt Fleur cumming for a third time, but this time, from her horn.

She cried his name over and over again as he filled her up; her horn shooting harmless magic out of the tip that hit her human in the face and disappeared on contact. When Jeroen's orgasm had ended, he gave a big sigh and let himself rest on top of Fleur's body, his head lying on her heaving chest.

''Wow,'' she muttered, her breath thick as she held his head in her hooves, ''you were… you were absolutely _amazing,_ '' she praised him. ''I've never came three times in one session, let alone from my horn as well!'' She giggled, the pleasant numbness it brought to her horn just as satisfying as cumming normally.

Jeroen just panted; he was amazed how long he lasted in the end. He could feel his cum slowly dribble out of Fleur's snatch while his cock was still buried inside of her all the way. He turned his head so he could look at her while she was softly rubbing his hair with her hooves.

''I love you, Fleur,'' he stated.

The unicorn's eyes turned soft as she kissed her human on his forehead. ''I love you too, Jeroen.''

The duo sighed as they both closed their eyes, drifting off in a well deserved slumber.

* * *

In the next few days, everything seemed to return to normal. Fleur was busy doing her shoot, while Jeroen had found a job in The Weapon as a bartender, which fitted him perfectly. He had permanently moved in with Fleur, much to Fancy Pant's surprise, but soon learned they had something going on with each other for real. His confusion ceased to exist, and he was back to his calm, serious self very quickly after that.

It was on a regular Tuesday afternoon while Jeroen was at work when the old bell at the top of the door jingled and a gryphon strolled in. She was pretty, but looked extremely tired as she ordered a vodka from Jeroen. She was the only customer present at the moment.

''Trouble in paradise?'' Jeroen asked idly as he cleaned a couple of glasses.

''You could say something like that,'' she responded. ''My permit is about to expire in a few days. They're going to kick me out of Equestria, unfortunately.''

''Well, I'm sorry to hear that,'' the human muttered, ''but maybe I can help you.''

The gryphon perked her brow doubtfully. ''How?''

The human grinned—he knew he owed his friends after they had saved his butt. Jax would be the lucky groom who could marry all the females he liked, Martin could throw his parties and be paid for it in the process and Grizelda could create her own fashion line with the input of Fleur that the lucky 'bride' and 'groom' had to wear.

''I have a proposal proposition for you.''


End file.
